Automated diagnostic analyzers employ multiple carousels and multiple pipetting mechanisms to automatically aspirate fluid from and dispense fluid to different areas in the analyzer to perform diagnostic analysis procedures. Some known analyzers include a reaction vessel carousel having multiple reaction vessels and modules around the carousel to perform various functions on the reaction vessels as the carousel rotates. The diagnostic analyzers perform different diagnostic tests depending on the type of sample and/or the type of testing desired. Different diagnostic tests may involve different amounts of time for incubation, mixing, reading and other assay steps. Known analyzers that accommodate testing procedures that include relatively long and/or otherwise detailed steps that increase the duration of a test have low throughput.